Twice the Growl
Twice the Growl 'is a fantasy book released on June 7, 2018. Summary ''Who needs a date when you can find a soulmate? Why settle for one when you can have two? Unlucky in love, you shift from the ordinary to the paranormal. Are you ready to complete a wildly carnal werewolf triad? Will you give the rival and your dog of an ex something to howl about? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Going Stag? Love — what if there were no such animal? Maybe an ordinary man just doesn't cut it? What you seek could be right under your nose. Chapter 2: Paranormal Dating Your neighbor proposes a fiery match. Will you decide to shift gears and whip your love life into shape? Chapter 3: Trust Your Lust Will you roll over and play dead or will you venture outside your comfort zone and take advantage of a fangtastic opportunity? Chapter 4: The Pet in "Appetite" You meet your match and get more than you bargained for. You have to make a decision on the double. Chapter 5: Appalling Paul Your nemesis gets bent out of shape when he finds you unapologetic. Will you make him retreat with his tail between his legs? Chapter 6: Behind the Curtain You get your son-of-a-b*tch of an ex huffing and puffing. How'll you end the night? Chapter 7: New Tricks When you put your paws on your guests, things get hairy. Chapter 8: Your Transition Life has thrown you a bone. Or two. After a night of passion, your lovers have prepared another treat for you. Chapter 9: Try a Triad You might have fallen into a trap. Will you let sleeping dogs lie? Chapter 10: Mating vs. Dating Is your shifter a bid bad wolf or just a puppy dog? Will you follow him into the dark scary forest? Chapter 11: A Walk in the Park Your dates put the "matr" in "intimate" — it's time to get to know them as individuals. Chapter 12: The Wedding Your shifters offer you a great gift. Their confession isn't all they wish to share. Chapter 13: Past vs. Future You bare your teeth and your soul. Will you accept your werewolves' proposal? Chapter 14: The Wedding Night It's time to decide your future. Are you ready for your wolf to come out? Chapter 15: The Ritual The wolves put some bite into your night — and the rest of your life. Are you still human? Chapter 16: The Pack Your shifters have helped you tame your family. Now, it's time you showed theirs you can also pack a punch. Chapter 17: I'm a Shifter - Hear Me Roar A feral beast challenges you to a duel. Who will emerge the top wolf? Chapter 18: The Moment of Truth You've chosen to walk on the wild side. Now, it's time to decide what kind of wolf you are. Author The original author of the book is Milly Taiden. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hello sexy readers! Welcome to the world of shapeshifters, humans and the romance between them. This series has been on New York Times and USA Today lists multiple times because readers love it. Now it's your turn to fall in love with an alpha...or two. If you love this story, be sure to let us know. Send me an email or follow me on one of my social media pages. I love to hear from the lovely readers like you who support authors. Have fun! Gallery Twice The Growl Vertical Cover.jpg|Vertical Cover Category:Books Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Milly Taiden